Another Seddie Story
by Aeirth
Summary: what happens when sam finds the real reason why she started to hate freddie in the first place. wil she try to fix it or keep it the same.
1. Chapter 1

sorry the first chapter is so short. but i just want to see how people like it first so please review. disclaimer: i do not own icarly or the characters.

* * *

Freddie and I were fighting and usual in carlys apartment. But he yelled something that caught my attention. When did you start hating me! I stopped fighting with him and sat on the couch ignoring the things around me. I never thought about it why did I hate Freddie. I started to think back when I first met him. When I first met him I did not dislike him I thought he was an all right guy.

Why did I start to hate him it was all a blur to me like I had been erased from my mind. I started to think harder and harder. It finally came to me. Before I was due to go to carlys I was out eating some ham walking the streets. I was thinking about Freddie. I was choking on some ham and I found a lady selling things. I just took a random bottle and chugged it down.

The lady was furious and she said something I forgot what it was. Now I remember.

_The lady started to explain some things to me. "Why did you drink that bottle of potion?" she said. "What do you mean potion I was choking on ham and that's the nearest thing I found to drink" I exclaimed. The lady seemed to be worried about something. "That is the potion of hate who ever drinks it and is thinking about a certain person at the time the two people will hate each other immediately". I didn't believe the lady I walked away and headed to carly's. She had yelled something before I left. "The potion lasts for a long time the only way to break it is." that It is all I heard. _

She had it lasted for a long time but how was I going to break it I did not hear. So it wasn't my fault for hating him. It was the potion. Now what was I going to do should I find out how to break the spell from the potion or keep it as is.

* * *

there more to come please R&R i update frequently


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long to update i had school please enjoy. disclaimer: i do not own icarly or the characters.

* * *

after five minutes passed i finally decided on what to do. i should track her down and ask her how to break it. should i tell freddie about this thats the next issue. i should probably deal with finding her first. but this also involves freddie so i should go talk to him. i went home and i was going to talk to freddie the next day when i went over to carly's. once i got home my mother was drunk again she started throwing things at me again she also had her current boy friend over. they always try to make a pass at me. my mother does nothing about it. she does not believe me at all. i went to my room and locked my door i put a chair against the door making sure that he wouldn't be able to come into my room.

i jumped onto my bed and passed out quickly. once i woke up i checked the time on my phone it was about nine am. i changed my clothes and brushed my hair and headed over to carly's. before going out i had to step over my mother who was passed out on the floor. i looked around for her boy friend he seemed not to be in sight. he probably left earlier. i opened the door and headed out. it took me about an hour to get to her apartment building. i was finally in the lobby. lewbert was freaking out again about his floor and people walking on it. i ignored him and ran up the stairs. i was near carly's when i heard freddie s door open to his apartment. i greeted freddie.

"hey sam why are you here so early?"

"well i needed to talk to..."

before i could finish carly's door opened to her apartment. it had seemed spencer was going out. carly saw me out in the hall. so i walked into her apartment i was hungry i wondered what she had to eat. my mother does not keep any food in the house. i needed to talk to freddie to but i should probably eat first.

"hey carls what do you have to eat?"

"theres some cereal still out its choco puffs"

"i guess that will work"

i went to the fridge to get the milk out. i took out an bowl and spoon. i made a big bowl of cereal and i took it to the couch to watch some tv. i searched through the channels before stopping at girly cow. carly ploped down on the couch next to me. i heard a knock at her door. i bet it was freddie. the door opened and it was freddie. my mouth was full of choco puffs. i quickly chewed them and swallowed them. i nearly choked on them.

"sam you shouldnt eat so fast its not good for you" carly explained.

"you call that not good for you she beats me about every day i have bruises to prove it to"

"im sorry that you have a skin of a sissy suck it up and be a man wait you aren't one ha"

"ha ha very funny sam Before you came along we were hungry. Now we are fed up."

i was about to jump him and beat him up but Carly intervened before it happened. i finished my choco puffs in silence. carly had to change so she headed upstairs. freddie headed to the kitchen. for an excuse to go into the kitchen i'd put my bowl in the sink which i never do. i walked over to freddie and dropped the bowl on the table. freddie got into a defensive position. he thought i was going to hit him.

"fredward we need to talk"

"about what?"

"its important we need to talk now"

i grabbed freddie by the arm and dragged him to the icarly studio. i locked the door. he seemed to be worried about something. i let go of his hand. i faced him and i started to speak.

"freddie i finally figured out the reason we both hate each other"

"wait this is the first time you use my name it must be serious"

"its a long story but to make it short i choked on ham and i accidentally drank a magical potion that made both of us hate each other"

"you think i will actually believe that because i never really hated you"

"what do you mean by that?"

what was he going to say i thought she said there was a certain way to break the spell. wait did she lie to me or is it already broken.

* * *

there more to come please R&R i update frequently


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took so long to update i had school please enjoy. disclaimer: i do not own icarly or the characters.

* * *

"well ever since..." he wasnt able to finish there was a loud banging on the studio door it was carly. i went over to open the door. i wonder what he was going to say. carly headed back down stairs. for some reason she knocked on the door and headed back down stairs. it was still me and him in the was kind of awkward we both stared at each other. until i heard carlys voice calling us down stairs. we both headed down. why is it we always get interrupted when he is about to say something of importance. what did carly want from us now. i was annoyed.

"carly what is it that you need?" i questioned.

"i was wondering if you guys made up with eachother?" she questioned.

"of course we did right fredo" i nudged him.

"yeah" he said.

"alright now we have to do icarly today" carly exclaimed.

carly headed upstairs before we did and after a couple minutes we both headed up and carly went back down stairs for some odd reason. i paid not attention to it she was probably hungry or something. once we got up there freddie started messing with his equipment. i sat down on the bean bag and sat there like a bump on a log. few seconds passed and i wanted to ask him what he was going to say earlier i mean carly was not here so i guess it would be ok. i stood up and stared at freddie.

"freddie can we finish are conversation now i mean what were you going to say?"

he turned his head to me and walked closer to me. he looked me straight in the eyes. which made me a little was he going to do.

"sam ever since i met you the first time i saw you i have hated you and i did not know why, since you were carlys friend i decided to go along with it for a while but after a while my feeling changed i thought you as a friend and then since recently something else"

it was quiet for a moment until i turned my head towards a noise coming from freddie s computer. he went over to check his laptop and his eyes widened. what was wrong?

"freddie whats wrong ?" i questioned.

"my camera was on and it was recording us" he explained.

"well that isnt so bad you can just erase it right"

"no i can not because it was live"

"what you got to be kidding me"

i hear someone coming upstairs. it was carly she had a wide grin on her face. why was she so happy did she what had happened. she walked into the room.

"i was checking the icarly website and i happen to see that the live camera was on and i heard some things i wasn't suppose to hear" she said .

"so freddie how long have you liked sam that way?"

i slightly blushed i did not know he meant it that way i thought it meant like he started to hate me again or something. i grabbed freddie by the arm and dragged him down stairs.

"soo.. now what?"

"why didnt you tell me sooner that you felt that way about me?"

"because i thought you would kill me "

"well silly i wont"

i grabbed freddie i slightly tip toed to reach him and i kissed him gently. i was oblivious of what was happening around me. i heard a voice.

"fredward benson what are you doing kissing a girl" she exclaimed.

we pulled apart. his mother seemed to be mad about something he was dragged out of the room. though i found out he liked me i never knew how we broke that spell. could it have been love that had broken it. i never had a chance to find that women and thank her because it lead up to me and freddie finally being together.


End file.
